The invention relates to containers for storing items such as shaving cartridges.
Shaving cartridges are typically sold in plastic dispensers containing a plurality of shaving cartridges located in respective sections of the container.
It is known in the art of packaging snacks and condiments to have a rectangular formed plastic container generally in the shape of an open box with a peripheral rim, covered by a plastic foil sealed around the rim, and a pull tab which is then formed by a slitting knife shearing one corner of the rim diagonally such that the triangular tab remains attached to the sealing foil with no appreciable space between the triangular tab and the adjacent portion of the rim. For example, such packages have been used to package snacks that have been available in the United States under the trade designation xe2x80x9cPhileas Foggxe2x80x9d. Such prior art package is depicted in the accompanying FIGS. 1-2 labeled xe2x80x9cprior art.xe2x80x9d Applicants understand the plastic container 100 is formed of a food-compatible thermoplastic with a rim 102 formed around the four sides (the rim being generally the same width on opposite sides, but of slightly different widths on adjacent sides), has a plastic covering film 104 sealed around the rim, the film being metallic-colored (believed to be by vacuum deposition) on the underside and printed with product information on the outside, and the pull tab 106 remaining adhered to the film when it is peeled back. Applicants have recognized that when the plastic film is peeled back from the plastic container but not completely removed therefrom and then let go, the film falls away from the position shown in FIG. 2 back to block the opening, and thus completely lacks any xe2x80x9cdeadfoldxe2x80x9d capability to leave the opening accessible as that term is discussed hereinbelow. It is known, however, that plastic food pack films have moisture and gas barrier properties to protect the product from becoming stale.
The acknowledged prior art also includes bendable metal foil used to cover plastic containers for patty-sized portions of butter, or similar packages for condiments or preserves such as have been available in the United States under the name Knotts Berry Farm Foods, Inc. (Placentia, Calif.); these containers also have a corner pull tab that has been provided by slitting a rim portion. The laminate cover foil is understood to be thin metal foil coated outside with plastic (with printed graphics) and having a heat seal adhesive under layer. The plastic coating merely provides moisture and gas barrier properties. The foil of these containers can be peeled back but must be made of metal so as to permit being permanently deformed.
The acknowledged prior art further includes a polyester coated paper layer with a sealant under layer such as hot melt adhesive, such as used in 6-pack individual serving yogurt containers such as believed to have been available in the United States under the name Yoplait. The polyester helps one-piece removal. The paper has some minimal ability to remain folded back, but lacks moisture barrier properties because it is absorbent.
The invention features, in general, a sealed package for an article of personal use. The package includes a plastic container that defines a storage region and has a sealing surface around an entrance to the region. The package also includes a plastic, multi-layer laminate film sealed to the sealing surface of the container. The film is removable away from the sealing surface in one piece and has deadfold characteristics.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. In particular embodiments, the plastic layers include at least one structural plastic layer and a further layer that is bondable to the sealing surface by heat sealing, ultrasonic welding, radio frequency (RF) welding, or by use in the layer of a pressure sensitive adhesive. The sealing layer preferably includes low density polyethylene (LDPE) and ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA). The at least one structural layer includes an outer layer including polyethylene terephthalate (PET). The film also includes a structural layer that includes high density polyethylene (HDPE); the HDPE layer is preferably underneath the PET layer, and more preferably is adjacent to the sealing layer. The film also includes a further structural layer that includes low density polyethylene (LDPE); this LDPE layer is underneath the PET layer, preferably sandwiched between the PET layer and the HDPE layer, to bond the HDPE and PET layers. The film also includes a thin polyester-urethane layer between the HDPE layer and the sealing layer, to bond the HDPE layer and the LDPE-EVA layer. The plastic layers do not conflict with electronic article surveillance (EAS) requirements. The laminate has moisture barrier properties. The laminate has chemical resistance properties. The laminate does not degrade when subjected to water and household cleaning agents, and does not delaminate during removal. The laminate carries printing on an internal surface of a layer. The container includes polypropylene. The laminate can include metallization, such as by vapor deposition, for a desired appearance.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. The laminate protects articles stored in the package from moisture, shaving preparation products such as soaps, foams and gels, and cleaning agents, has desired deadfold characteristics for ease of product removal, is less expensive than the known metal foils, does not tear during removal, is printable, and does not interfere with EAS systems. The deadfold characteristic permits opening the package for use without having to separate the lid completely from the container, which simplifies one-piece disposal and promotes good waste stream management and recycling of all-plastic materials.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention and from the claims.